Christmas Fun
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Duncan and Courtney spend Christmas Eve together. -DxC


"You know where that dress would look even hotter, Princess? On the floor of my bedroom, tomorrow morning."

"Oh, shut up." The brunette mumbled, half-heartedly. Flushing pink at her boyfriend's comment.

Duncan grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist as they stood inside one of the changing room's at their local Mall. "Seriously though, it looks good. You should buy it."

Courtney's Mother was throwing her annual Christmas party, and Courtney had taken that as an opportunity to go shopping. Surprisingly, her boyfriend of almost two years, jumped at the chance at going with her. She'd been pleasantly surprised; thinking he was actually serious about helping her find a nice outfit to wear to the party. Pshh. All he wanted to do was get a chance to jump _her _in the changing rooms. Figures. Why did it seem like his hormones got worse every year?

...And why didn't she hate it as much as she should have?

"It _is _pretty..." The eighteen year old girl murmured, admiring the dark green, strapless dress that fell just above the knee, and flattered her figure beautifully. She usually wasn't a fan of strapless dresses, but Duncan had managed to convince her otherwise. "Alright, I'll buy it."

* * *

"You think if I ripped Santa's beard off, they'd throw me out of the Mall?" Duncan asked his girlfriend, while casting a glance at the fake Santa who currently had a line up of children who waited eagerly, to tell him what they were wishing to get for Christmas.

"If security didn't take you down, first." Courtney quipped, a small smirk rising up on her face. "Don't you remember what happened last time?" She grinned, remembering their trip to the Mall the year before. Duncan was worse then a child when it came to being impulsive and not thinking before he did or said something.

Duncan snorted. "How was I supposed to know that dude's beard was real? I was just trying to save those poor kids from that Pedophile."

"Not all Santa's are Pedophiles, Duncan." She replied with a laugh.

"Come on, what old man would want a little kid sitting on his lap all day, if he didn't get some kind of sick, twisted, pleasure out of it?" The teal eyed boy countered, and causing the mocha skinned girl to roll her eyes.

Courtney was always noticeably in higher spirits during the Holiday season, despite it being a very stressful time for others. Maybe_ that's_ why she was so joyful during Christmas? It was the one time of the year she actually took a _break_ from being stressed, and working her ass off. Because usually, she would of snapped at Duncan for even considering showing the awaiting children that the man sitting on the throne-like chair, was nothing but a fraud. Instead, she'd simply chided him lightly when he'd gotten himself thrown out of the Mall the year before, for attempting to do just that.

"We're going to need to find you something to wear, too." Courtney piped up, eyes scanning the rows of stores in the very crowded Mall.

The boy groaned in response. "I don't plan on staying at your Mom's party very long, anyways. Why do I need to get dressed up?" He whined.

"Because I'm asking you to. Please, Duncan?" She pressed, lower lip jutting out. He sulked, hating that he just couldn't say no to her when she asked him with that adorable pout she'd undoubtedly learned from his best friend Geoff, who used that same look whenever Bridgette was angry with him.

"Fine!" He huffed reluctantly, and let her drag him away into a store.

* * *

"Can't we stop in a store I like?" Duncan asked, while the two stopped for lunch in the food court.

Courtney stabbed her plastic fork into her salad, before raising an eyebrow. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Over there."

She followed the line of sight where his finger pointed, and Courtney's face turned pink for nearly the sixth time that day. -His comment's on the clothes she'd tried on had been less then appropriate- "I'm not going into a sex shop!" She hissed.

Duncan tried to use Geoff's signature pout, but it just sent his Princess into a fit a giggles.

With an irritated sigh, he banged his straw on the table until the paper was half way down it, then blew the stick of paper at his girlfriend, who finally stopped laughing when it collided with her face.

"Duncan! That-" Just before she was about to burst out into a frustrated rant, her eyes widened a little, and a small smile bloomed across her face.

Glancing behind him, with an animal-like growl, Duncan glared at the two people walking past them.

Alejandro Gomez, and Justin Marcus. The two hottest guys in Duncan and Courtney's senior class. The two guys whom Duncan wanted to bash their pretty-boy faces in, more than all the nerds in their school, put together.

As Justin passed their table, he gave Courtney a little wink, and she looked down at her half-eaten salad, smiling bashfully.

"Hey, why don't you go wink at some other dude's girlfriend, asshole." Duncan piped up, loud enough for the teenager to hear. Which caused Courtney's head to shoot upward, and look at him with wide, onyx eyes.

In his defense, Duncan was only following his heart. His heart which was feeling extremely jealous and annoyed at his girlfriend's blatant attraction to the model, like all the rest of the girls in the Mall.

Justin spun around on the heel of his obviously expensive winter boot, and gave the Juvenile Delinquent a narrow eyed glare. "What did you just say?"

"Duncan, please sit down." Courtney hissed, as Duncan stood up from his chair and walked over to the model who was just asking for an ass kicking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I speaking too fast? Let me dumb it down for you." Duncan replied mockingly, and Justin looked very ready to take a swing at the obnoxious teenager.

Courtney breathed a sigh of relief when Alejandro stepped in between the two. "Amigos, let's calm down, alright?"

Standing up, the former CIT shot Duncan a dirty look, before marching up to him, grabbing his hand, and storming off.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to me." She grumbled angrily, once they were out of hearing distance from the two seniors.

Duncan shrugged, seeming unrepentant and unashamed. "What can I say? I don't like other guys making flirty faces at my Princess."

Courtney, despite her determination to stay furious with him, cracked a smile.

"So... can we go to that sex shop, now?"

"No!"

* * *

"No fucking _way._"

"Hey," She snapped. "You're the one who wants me _out of this dress,_ sort to speak; then you better wear it, dammit."

The two were now back at Courtney's house, just after she'd put her new dress on, when they realized they'd left the shopping bag with the clothes Courtney had forced Duncan to purchase, back inside the Mall. Her Mom's Christmas gathering was set to start in fifteen minutes, and Duncan had nothing to wear.

Well, nothing he was _willing_ to wear, anyway.

Duncan scoffed. "If I want you out of that dress, it's coming off whether you like it or not."

Courtney rolled her eyes, knowing he wasn't really serious. "Please. Just wear it. A couple hours, that's all I ask."

He sighed and snatched the item from her hands. "Fine, but you so owe me, later."

The onyx eyed girl grinned and kissed his cheek, before exiting the bathroom.

* * *

"Hurry up! Everyone is going to be here any second!" The boy's girlfriend shouted, knocking on the bathroom door, until it swung open.

She tried hard not to laugh, honestly, she did.

He was wearing his usual knee-length jean shorts, and red converse, -both of which he insisted weren't too cold to wear during Winter- but instead of his usual yellow undershirt and black over shirt, he wore a green and red sweater. The sweater was hand knit by Courtney for her Father when she was fourteen, and it even had a dorky reindeer stitched on the front of it, with the nose lighting up to boot. Duncan grimaced as he realized why he'd never seen her Father wearing it before.

"W-Wait, there's one more thing." Courtney said between giggles, and raced into her room, only to come back a minute later with a headband that had matching red and green antlers on the top of it.

"Courtney, if you put that on me, I swear to _god_ I will go postal." He threatened, pulling restlessly at the sleeves of the sweater that were just a bit too short to be comfortable.

"Pretty please?" She begged, still snickering lightly.

"No."

Courtney leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him hard on the lips. It was hard enough that Duncan fell back a step, so he was leaning with his back against the wall, now.

When she finally pulled away, she let out a little breath and smiled slyly. "Maybe I'll be out of this dress sooner than you'd think."

And without another word, he took the antlers from her hand and plopped them down on his head.

* * *

"See, was the party so bad?" She asked once the final guest left, and her Parent's had retired to bed, after strictly prohibiting Duncan from staying here later than midnight.

"I guess not. Your Mom makes a mean fruit cake." Duncan grinned, happily ripping the antler headband from his head, and running his fingers through his mohawk.

"Yeah, and my six year old cousin Rachel really seemed to like you." Courtney laughed. "Seems I have some competition for your heart."

The Bad Boy laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, and nuzzling her head lovingly. "Nah. I prefer brunettes over blonds."

The duo moved to sit on the leather couch, Courtney's head laying in his lap, and his hands running through her silky mocha colored hair.

"Only two minutes left till it's officially Christmas." Courtney piped up after a moment.

"Hm, so, what'cha getting me, Darling?"

"Who says I'm getting you anything?" She countered with a grin.

Duncan's reply was drowned out by the chime of the grandfather clock in the corner of the living room, signalling it was midnight.

"Darn, and no Santa Claus showing up or anything. What a let down." He joked.

Courtney laughed and leaned up to peck his lips lightly. "Merry Christmas."

He smiled. "Yeah, Merry Christmas, Babe. Now, come on." He rose from his seat on the couch, and brought her up with him.

"What? Where are we going?"

"I wasn't kidding earlier when I said that dress would look hotter on my bedroom floor."

"...Don't expect another gift, later."

"Ah, well it's a good thing I stopped at that sex shop when you were buying your dress, isn't it?"

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Sweetheart."

* * *

**AN: Haha, well, I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm sick, and was in dire need of someting to do. This was that something. Anyway, I like it. It's got a little bit of everything in it. I hoped you enjoyed it, and remember to review~**


End file.
